Take Me Serious
by pinkluver93
Summary: After so many incidents with Benson's car, Mordecai wants to drive the recently-repaired station wagon, and show everyone, mostly Benson, that he can be taken seriously. Mordeson.


_Needed to write me some Mordeson again...this is still my OTP, and I noticed the fanbase has gotten bigger, which makes my smile bigger. :) Well...here goes nothing!_

"Aw c'mon, please!"

"I said NO, Mordecai. Now sit down, let's watch _Funniest Home Cat Videos._"

Mordecai sighed and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't really due to the dust in Benson's apartment either. "Look, I know I've wrecked it before, but-''

"Exactly!" Benson stood up. "It's not just the fact that you'll total it again, I don't wanna see you in some hospital bed." He grinned. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Mordecai blushed.

"I mean, how else will Rigby survive without his other Stooge?"

Mordecai smiled and giggled. "Yeah yeah...I just really wanna...well..."

"Well what?"

"Uh..."

Benson chuckled. "Are you really gonna pull a 'Mordecai' on ME?"

"No no! Okay, okay..." He rubbed his wing. "I'm just geting closer and closer to my 30s and I really wanna try out for my actual drivers' license."

"Wait, so when I loaned you my car before, you drove it by YOURSELF?"

Mordecai widened his eyes. "N-no no, I-I had Rigby with me."

Benson crossed his arms. He always knew when Mordecai was lying to him.

Mordecai sulked. "Okay, I'm sorry. I was driving it by myself. They almost prevented me from getting my license for like a crazy long time, but they were all emotional about something and forgot about it."

Benson patted his back. "Well, good for your sake." He went to the kitchen to get some water. "And mine. Don't know how much worse it could've gotten for me. A totaled car PLUS a ticket."

"You gotta understand though, Benson. I don't wanna just drive the cart for the rest of my life. I wanna be taken seriously."

Benson walked up to him and looked at him. "I take you seriously...off the clock. That's all that matters, doesn't it?"

"Well.."

"We've been steady for how long now..six months?"

"Yeah, but when your parents make jokes because you still don't have a license, being taken seriously by everyone else, including my parents, DOES matter."

"Mordecai, look, I-"

Mordecai takes the keys. "I wanna drive."

"NO.."

"You're gonna come with me, I won't drive alone, promise!"

"You're not gonna drive at ALL!" Benson was red now. He really hated raising his voice, at Mordecai especially, but it was the only way he'd listen to him sometimes. "Look, I get it. I know what it's like when parents don't take you seriously, I went through that, and I still do."

Mordecai smiled. "Really? So you do understand?"

"Yes." Benson calmly takes the keys back. "We can go out on a little drive, but only I take the wheel. I can kinda give you a bit of drivers ed basics as we go along. How's that?"

Mordecai smiled. "Okay, sure."

Soon, the two were out on the road, and then out onto the highway. Benson decided he needed to pick up some new slippers up at Buckmart, which was a few exits away.

"So you kinda get the gist of the three-point turn I did earlier, right?"

"Pfft, no way. I can't believe they'd fail you for something as pointless as a three-point turn."

Benson frowned. "Look, some things are essential when you drive, and believe it or not, it IS necessary when you're out on the road, when you have to turn around."

Mordecai smiled. "You're a nerd."

"And you're a slacker. A no-good slacker." Benson retorted, grinning.

"Ouch, that's new."

Benson rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You wonder why people don't take you seriously."

"Oh, so you still think I'm a slacker?"

"No.." Benson took his boyfriend's wing, his other hand graciously gripping the wheel. "You're **my **slacker."

Mordecai cutely chuckled, going in for a kiss. While Benson was busy being "in the moment", Mordecai put his wing on the wheel trying to turn it.

"Hey! Don't do that!

BEEEEP!

Benson was able to turn the wheel just in time away from a big truck.

"You almost caused a wreck..what's the matter with you!"

"I was just messing around!"

"Yeah, exactly." Benson glared at the road after glaring at Mordecai. "So every time we kiss in the car, you're gonna pull that crap, is that it?"

"Ugh! Don't be so sensitive!"

"**I'll stop being sensitive when you start taking certain things in your life seriously!"**

Mordecai felt himself push back away from Benson, who was now red and trying to focus on the road.

"I can't believe you.."

"Whatever, deal with it."

"I'm getting out."

"No you're not!"

Mordecai glares at him, slowly opening the car door and takes off his seatbelt.

"CLOSE THAT DOOR AND PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!"

"Make me!"

They start fighting, Benson trying to close the door.

"You're gonna get us all killed and I can't afford to bury you!"

"I..don't care!"

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, they hit a mile marker sign and Mordecai screams as he's thrown through the windshield.

Benson gasps as he pushes away the airbag, exiting the car. "MORDECAI! NO!" He goes to Mordecai's side, who's unconscious. He cradles him. "Oh god, this is all my fault...please, wake up..."

"Hmm..."

"Mordecai? Mordecai, wake up! Babe please, wake up!"

"Wha...huh?"

The first thing Mordecai sees when he wakes up is Benson's worried face.

He smiles. "Am I in a dream, cuz you're my dream boat~"

Benson blushes at Mordecai's touch. "Well, I guess the painkillers are working."

Mordecai sits up, rubbing his forehead, which has about six stitches, along with a bunch of other stitches and bandages that surfaed nearly every part of him. "Aw man, I thought I was dreaming all of this.

"Nope, far from it."

Mordecai suddenly remembered prior events...whenever they were. "Oh man, your car! Wait, what day is this?"

"You've only been in a coma for a couple hours. The EMTs didn't think I'd be able to wake you up with the sound of my voice, but I did!"

Mordecai smiled. "Gimme some love."

They kissed, but Benson roughly shoved him.

"Hey.."

"I can't believe you did that...you were ready to jump out of the car just because I wouldn't let you drive? Are you crazy?"

"But I-"

"And you taking your seatbelt off didn't help matters! Now you'll probably have scars for the rest of your life...physically AND mentally!"

Mordecai sulked in his hospital bed. "So what? No one's gonna take me seriously anyway. No one probably came to see us either cuz I was so stupid.."

"Actually, the guys were here earlier. A nurse had to drag Rigby out of the room so she could take your blood. A simple promise of hospital mac and cheese got him to leave easily."

Mordecai shook his head and chuckled. "Classic Rigby.."

Benson sat down on his bed, the lecture over for the minute. Mordecai grabbed him into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Benson. I don't care if I never get my license now, I only care about you taking me and...well, 'us', seriously. I shouldn't have put our lives in danger just because I wanna drive."

Benson smiled and kissed Mordecai's tender neck. "Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes. Skips said the car isn't that badly damaged anyway, and he'll fix the windshield. From now on though, the wheel is the ONLY thing of mine I don't want you touching."

"Heh heh...when you put it like that..it's all not so bad after all...I..I love you, Benson."

Benson blushed. "Yeah, I love ya too, Mordecai. Now show me some REAL love."

They started to pasionately kiss, not caring whether a nurse or friend from the park interrupted them or not.

_It doesn't matter what they think..._


End file.
